Call Me Doctor Flash
by Kristy101xD
Summary: Robin catches a cold and Kid Flash is stuck watching over him. Good thing Kid Flash has just the right 'medicine' to help Robin out. SLASH KF/Rob


I am patiently (yeah, right) waiting for new episodes of Young Justice.

To pass the time I'll be writing fanfictions. Woo? I'm willing to take suggestions also. So if you always wanted to see a KF/Rob one shot with a certain theme, but you were too lazy or uninspired to write it, I'm more than willing to work with it. :]

**XxxxxxxxX**

A loud, obnoxious cough could be heard miles away. The boy wonder was hacking his lungs out. When he wasn't coughing as though he was a smoker for fifty years, he was sneezing. His nose was a shade of red that matched the color of a rose. Because he was so sick, his 'Daddy', aka Batman- also known as a badass, ordered him not to go on any missions for a week. He also demanded he drink lots of orange juice. Even Batman can show compassion...sort of considering he told Robin if he didn't drink it, there would be consequences. Robin didn't even want to know what he had in mind. Ah, nothing says family love than scaring your family into doing things.

The raven haired boy had his body spread on the sofa, trying to make the ceiling look interesting. Yeah, he was failing at that task. He continued his coughing fest. If coughing was some sort of game show on TV, Robin would not only win a free car, but a trip to New Mexico.

Robin blew his nose yet again as M'gann came into the room offering yet another glass of orange juice. If Robin drank anymore, he had a feeling he would gain the super powers of squirting orange juice out of his hands. Okay, so that wasn't the most super of powers, but he could at least use it to blind his enemy.

Robin continued daydreaming about unimportant things like orange juice powers, not having anything better to do other than feeling like he was dying from his fever. His teammates occasional came in to check in on him. Well, everybody expect Kid Flash. He claimed he didn't want to get sick and that Robin's germs were evil masterminds that would attack him.

So of course when Aqualad suggested Kid Flash stay behind instead of doing a mission involving an old lady and her purse he complained more than a nerd ranting about their life on a blog. After a while (and when I say a while I mean an hour) Kid Flash gave in and agreed to watch Robin to make sure he didn't sneeze his brains out. Don't you hate when that happens?

As the others left to play hero, Kid Flash went to Robin, a mask covering his mouth as though he was a dentist. He stayed a good twelve inches away from Robin, hand sanitizer in his right hand.

"You're an idiot," Robin stated.

"Nooo, you're sick. I'm just taking safety measures," Kid Flash responded. To this, Robin got up and started coughing in Kid Flash's face. The red head backed away with great speed. Robin followed not as fast, but fast enough.

"Dude! I'm too good looking to get sick," exclaimed the speedster.

Robin snickered."Well, duh. You are after all a sex god. Please, whelm me by giving me your autograph oh handsome one," the now pale and tired teen mocked.

"At least I'm not the one who is sick!" Kid flash tried to justify.

Robin rolled his eyes behind his shades. Robin opened his mouth with an ingenious reply, but instead of words coming out of his mouth, a cough erupted. He held his stomach as the coughing went on, his body feeling sour from how rough his coughing was. Kid Flash watched his friend with concern. Robin took in a deep breath of air when the coughing (finally) stopped. Just in time for more sneezing!

As Robin fell apart on the couch, Kid Flash attempted to throw a tissue in his direction. It floated four centimeters away from the fast teen. Kid Flash let out a curse as he eyed his best friend who was in desperate need of said tissue. Kid Flash put his game face on.

"Alright, you can do this, Kid Flash. Just run to Robin, hand him the tissue, and speed away before his sickness can get to me. Right, okay." Kid Flash tried to convince himself.

Kid Flash ran to Robin, handed him the tissue, and ran away faster than I fat guy trying to get to a box of Twinkies. Robin blew his nose with the tissue, afterwards clearing his throat.

"Thanks for the tissue and the overdramatic scene you just displayed."

Kid Flash crossed his arms. "I'm not risking it, man."

"Getting sick sucks, but it's not as horrid as you make it seem," Robin tried to reason.

"You don't understand! Last time I got sick…." Kid Flash stared into space, flashing back to a horrid memory.

"What happened?" Robin asked, curiosity and worry over took him.

"Last time I got sick, I…." Kid Flash's throat got dry, his face held a serious, hurt expression. Robin waited patiently, expecting the worse.

"…I missed going out to eat at Red Lobster." Kid Flash said, looking as though he was about to cry (of course he wouldn't though. As if a manly man like him would cry. Psh, yeah, right).

Robin was about to punch Kid Flash. Here he thought something life changing happened to him or something else more important than the boy missing out on food. Robin loved food, but come on!

"I officially can put you under the category of imbecile."

"Dude, I didn't get any sea food! How are you not feeling sorry for me?" Kid Flash cried out.

Robin covered his mouth as he coughed. Kid Flash was starting to grow annoyed with the noise of coughing.

"Can't you take something to make you stop doing that?" Kid Flash whined.

"It's called I already have and nothing is working." Robin grumbled, showing signs of exhaustion.

Kid Flash paced around the room, thinking.

"Stop walking around, you're making me dizzy and a headache is the last thing I need right now." Robin complained.

Kid Flash stopped his pacing to instead stare at Robin. Robin knew that look too well. It was his 'I have a good idea that really isn't a good idea, but I think it is' look.

"I've got a plan to make you feel better. Wait right there!" Kid Flash ran into the kitchen, not returning to Robin until about twenty minutes. He came back with a bowl of soup in his hands. He handed it gingerly to Robin.

"I'm stunned you didn't eat it before you gave it to me." Robin said as he took a spoonful of the soup. Seconds later he was spitting it out.

"What the hell is this? It tastes like spoiled Chinese food mixed with peppers and socks worn by a gym teacher who never changes their socks."

Kid Flash looked disappointed that Robin didn't like the soup.

"I got the recipe from Megan's cook book. It had a cool looking long name to it."

"Well, that explains everything." Robin sighed as he tried to get rid of the taste in his mouth. Robin was looking more ill by the second. Kid Flash racked his brain for a way to help his friend out.

An imaginary light bulb turned on.

"I've got it!" Kid Flash exclaimed.

"Ugh, what?" Robin asked.

"I see this all the time in movies. That means there's a chance of it working."

Kid Flash, at a slow pace, walked up to Robin not really thinking. He was risking getting sick, but he supposed he owed it to Robin after feeding him crap in a bowl. He stopped as he looked down at Robin. Even when sick, he looked pretty good. He was just doing this though to, you know, help out a _friend._ Yeah, Robin was just his friend. I mean sure, Kid Flash would find himself staring like he was doing now at the boy, but don't all friends do that? Kid Flash was far from being a homophobe, he was actually bisexual. He just never pictured himself and his best friend in a relationship. Doing what he was about to do wasn't really that big of a deal to him at first because he knew he would never date Robin because…just because. Well, it wasn't a big deal to him before he actually did it. He kissed Robin and it was a huge deal he realized after he did it.

"Shit." Kid Flash cursed as he saw the way Robin was looking at him. "I,erm, I didn't mean to…I blame movies! If they didn't have people kissing others to make them feel better I would have never gotten the idea! I'm stupid, I know. I mean, that doesn't even apply to this situation. You're physically sick, not upset or whatever were a kiss would help. Oh god, Robin, I'm so sorry! You can kick me or something just don't hate me," Kid Flash spoke so fast that it sounded like gibberish.

"Relax, KF. You look worse than I do right now." Robin got up from the couch, a blush on his face.

Kid Flash was walking all over the place, failing at calming down even after what Robin said. He was freaking out because he actually liked how the kiss felt.

"What kind of twisted friend am I?" Kid Flash felt a swirl of emotions.

"One who gives great kisses," Robin responded. Kid Flash stopped in his spot.

"What?" Kid Flash was confused now.

"You heard me. Come here." Robin demanded as Kid Flash cautiously walked closer to the boy. Robin leaned in to give Kid Flash another kiss, but ended up instead coughing right in his face by mistake.

"….."

"It's my turn to apologize, isn't it?" Robin smiled, trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work.

"You jerk! You good looking jerk!" Kid Flash tried to sound as though he was pissed, but it turned out more like a tantrum.

"Would it help if I said your kiss made me feel better?" Robin tried.

"….Maybe" Kid Flash couldn't help himself from pouting. Robin wrapped his arms around Kid Flash, smirking.

Two days later, Kid Flash got sick. To his teammates' surprise, he didn't seem upset at all. He claimed he knew just the right thing to make him feel better. He winked at Robin when saying it.

XxxxxX

I wrote this mainly because I'm sick. Bleh, getting sick sucks, but it has its plus sides- one of those things being people taking care of you. I hope you enjoyed the read.


End file.
